Viscount Druitt and the 'Robin'
by Necochan1
Summary: What will happen when Ciel decides to reveal to Viscount Druitt he is the little 'Robin' from the ball? Will Viscount Druitt forget about the whole thing or is Ciel going to be in more trouble than he thought? Soft Yaoi warning.


It was noon in the Phantomhive estate. As always, Ciel was locked up inside his office and studying a very important document depicting the current status of his company's estate. After the most recent release of a new product (a game in which Ciel had been "testing" for over a month), their sales had increased dramatically, thanks to the young Earl's new marketing program as well. Everything was in order, and everything was going just as planned. The Jack the Ripper case was still to be solved, but both he and Her Majesty would have to wait until a new lead was found.

Two professional raps were delivered to his office door, stalling the young boy from his readings as the voice of his raven-haired butler sounded, "Young Master?" Ciel quickly gave his consent for his butler to enter the room, and upon seeing him the Earl's visible eye narrowed.

There was a glint in the demon's crimson-toned eyes, and a malicious smirk coiling at his lips. He was amused about something, and whatever amused the annoying creature was sure to cause displeasure for Ciel. "Viscount Druitt has arrived." Sebastian announced, his tone even but his smile still intact.

Ciel felt an involuntary and certainly unneeded shiver go up his spine upon hearing the name. Ever since _that time _Ciel had done his best to steer clear of Viscount Druitt at every social engagement. Ciel thought that as long as he stayed away from the Viscount, the man would just forget about his little pink 'Robin' and go on with his life.

Though of course, it was not that easy. It was _never _that easy for Ciel Phantomhive. Weeks later, he found out that Viscount Druitt had bought a column in all the best-selling newspapers and has been advertising that he wishes to know if anyone has seen his 'Little Robin.' The column also states, _"After our wonderful evening at the ball, she has disappeared from my life! Oh, how I miss her so! If she does not return into my bosom soon, I fear I may die of loneliness. Please O god! Return my little Robin to me!"_

"_How persistent." _Ciel had thought with a chick of his tongue upon reading such ludicrous statements. After it had been proven that the Viscount was indeed _not _Jack the Ripper but just another piece of underworld scum, Ciel had hoped he would never have to come into direct contact with the blonde man again. But such a column has been published repeatedly for months which each plead more pitiful than the last, therefore the Earl had resolved just to tell the man that his 'Robin' had been a fake and let them both get on with their separate lives.

"Let him in," Ciel ordered, "and I expect _Mie Celor_ for dinner tonight. I am in the mood for Indonesian. You will start the preparations for my meal as I discuss matters with the Viscount."

"Young Master, I must urge you to decide on a new choice of dinner," Sebastian protested politely, placing a hand on his chest. "The recipe for that dish calls for fresh scallion and shallot, which I will have to run to the market to fetch. Are you entirely sure you wish to be left without _protection _with the Viscount?"

Said master merely waved his hand in the most dismissive of manners, already preoccupied once again with staring at graphs and tables sprawled out on the documents before him, "Ideally this conformation will be over within a matter of minutes."

"_Ideally._" Sebastian echoed, that same smug tone etching its way into his voice, "Though what if _that plan _must be put into effect?"

"It won't." Ciel snapped, his tone a little too harsh and his back a little too tense. He could not stand it when his butler behaved in such a way and he especially hated that smirk, yet he could truly not punish him for it, which only aggravated the boy further. Yet of course, such reactions only further amused the butler clad in black.

"Very well." Sebastian bowed and dismissed himself. Right before the door closed Ciel could swear he heard a little snicker emanate from the demon's vile tongue. He found himself grudgingly thinking the male needed to take another cake to the face so he would remember his place.

A few tense minutes passed before Viscount Druitt came bursting through the door, making a grand entrance. One like him _always _had to make a grand entrance. "Earl Phantomhive, thank you for inviting me to your humble estate." He said, bowing slightly in respect.

Ciel waved his hand and said in the most polite tone he could muster, "Please sit."

Viscount Druitt strutted –actually _strutted- _to the chair and sat down, "May I inquire as to why you have invited me to your humble estate?" his smile was as charming as ever, yet it only sent another wave of goose bumps down the boy's spine.

"I have some information on your-"Ciel paused, greatly disgusted with the annoying pet name "-Robin."

Viscount Druitt nearly jumped out of his seat and his face turned into one of joyful delight. His eyes were practically gleaming as he exclaimed, "Do you now? What wonderful news! Please, tell me whatever you can about my lovely Little Robin!"

Ciel shifted in his seat, suddenly very uncomfortable with his current predicament. He wondered if Sebastian had left the manor yet, though quickly shifted that thought aside. No. He could do this. He was Ciel Phantomhive. He did not need the help of another when completing such a simple task. With that resolve he said in his most business-like tone, "I need to tell you the truth about her."

"Truth? Oh I see! She has fallen in love with me and my beauty! I cannot let her wait for me too long! Please, tell me where she is so I may return to her!" The Viscount was now clutching Ciel's hands in his own, there was a twinkle in his eye that made Ciel want to vomit right onto that clean, white suit of his.

"Your 'Robin' was a fake." Ciel stated matter-of-factly, his stomach twisting uncomfortably as memories of _that night _ran through his brain. Nevertheless. There was no need to beat around the bush, and he did not want to waste more time on this man than he had to. He had far more important matters to address, anyway.

"Fake? I held her in my arms for a few glorious moments! I know she is real! Are you going mad, child?" Viscount Druitt inquired, placing a gloved hand on Ciel's forehead as his brows knotted together in concerned confusion.

Ciel swatted his hand away and merely sighed, already becoming rather aggravated with this _delusional _man. "You are implying that I think her not to be real. She is real in the sense that she is a person, yes. But she was merely a cover for… other things. A disguise, a fraud."

"I see!" The Count said, now sounding exasperated, "Just like _Cinderella_! She had to hide her poor social status to get to one such as me! Ah! Such purity! She must have slaved away to save enough money for such a glorious gown! All the nights she must have worked painstakingly-"

"NO!" Ciel snapped. He quickly cleared his throat, though, as he tried to cover up his blunder, "I mean- No, that is not quite it." Just why did this annoying man have to make things so difficult? Such an idea of the 'Robin' being anything like Cinderella was positively insane.

It would seem _that _plan would be the only thing to convince the Viscount. Ciel had wanted to avoid it at all costs, but he simply could not see any other way to convince the blonde in front of him but to actually _show _him. So the weary Earl rose from his chair and commanded that the Viscount follow him into one of the spare rooms. The Viscount still looked a tad worried about the child's own wellbeing, but nevertheless he followed.

"Wait on the chair." Ciel ordered once they entered the designated room. The Viscount obliged, but reluctantly. He didn't seem to like taking orders from a child, but it was not like the boy much cared about that. The Earl walked over to the closet and opened the door to reveal the dress he wore at the ball along with the wig hanging on a hook right next to it. "Does this dress look familiar?" He inquired, already knowing the answer.

"It looks like my Robin's dress, indeed, but I do not know where you are going with this, Earl. Could it be that you acquired this dress from one of your many contacts who may know the location of my Robin?!" that sickening twinkle was back in that lavender orbs and, again, the man looked as if he were about to spring from his seat like a Jack-In-The-Box.

Ciel ran a hand through his blue-tinted hair, "_This guy is an idiot!" _he thought, becoming more frustrated by the moment. "Wait a while." He ordered and, without waiting for an answer, Ciel walked into the closet and closed the door.

After a quite while of wrestling with the overly-frilled and pompous dress, Ciel finally managed to get it on properly. He also put on the high-heel black boots from Hell and the pink hat, only because it helped accentuate the illusion. He decided that he didn't need the wig or the corset. Viscount Druitt would finally realize that Ciel was the girl from the ball… right?

Wrong.

When Ciel came back out of the closet Viscount Druitt's face showed amusement instead realization, "Oh, my dear Earl, did you to become so enthralled with her that you wished to become her? Children's crushes are so cute!"

Ciel stomped his foot and all but yelled, "I am her you idiot!" his tiny hands were balled into fists and he was practically shaking in rage. How dense could this man be?! Was it not obvious?!

Viscount Druitt waved his finger at Ciel, "You will have to do better than this young Earl!"

"I was at the party posing as a woman and trying to get information on the Jack the Ripper case!" Ciel huffed, no longer concerned with withholding information so long as it got the man _out of his life._

Yet Viscount Druitt merely shook his head, "Children and their imaginations… you are indeed a very gorgeous male, Earl Phantomhive, but surely you cannot be such a pretty girl! Yet if you insist, show me!" clearly amused, the Viscount leaned back in his chair, crossed his legs, and merely gazed at the Earl with a wide smile.

"Fine!" Ciel hissed, making his way back into the closet. He slipped the wig over his hair (he did not bother properly clipping it in, so it slid back a little on his head) and proceeded to the built-in mirror that was located in the back of the giant closet. Madam Red had left some extra makeup and Ciel thought he might need to put some on. But _only _to enhance his features to make him look more girly, certainly not because he desired to do so. He looked into the little bag and started pulling the different tubes out. The only things he actually sort of recognized was the lipstick and mascara, and the only reason he remembered these in particular was because he had protested with all his might to not have to wear them until he was overpowered and forced to do so.

Ciel held up a shaky hand and applied the mascara to one eye without poking it out entirely -which was a rather large accomplishment- and afterwards he applied the pink lipstick. Upon stepping back and observing himself in the mirror, the Earl sighed and shook his head, pressing two fingers to his temple as he felt a migraine start to form. "What the hell am I doing…?" he questioned the still air. Putting some of his pride aside for the time being, Ciel opened the door to the closet and stepped out. Shock and realization _finally_ spread on the Viscounts face as he looked at Ciel. To make sure that the Viscount truly understood, Ciel adapted a high-pitch tone and said sweetly, "Do you believe me now?" He batted an eyelash for extra effect.

Viscount Druitt jumped up out of his seat –again- and exclaimed in a most desperate and obnoxiously loud tone, "O God! Why have you possessed this boy with such feminine beauty?! Ah! I do believe you now! Oh dear, oh my, I am so confused! How can you be my Little Robin?!" In the middle of his rambling, the older male suddenly paused and his eyes became wide. He looked to suddenly go into a deep thought.

Figuring he was in shock, and quite frankly thankful that the annoying man had gone quiet for once, Ciel muttered in his normal tone of voice, "Well at least you know now." He bent over and started taking his boots off. The devil shoes were starting to kill has feet and he was beginning to wonder how he was able to walk around in them –not to mention dance in them- so much at the ball.

The Earl jumped when he felt a hand wrap around his waist and a body press against his own. He heard the Viscount whisper in his ear, his voice almost husky, "I have decided your gender does not matter after all, you are still my Little Robin…" he moved one of Ciel's pigtails out of the way and kissed the base Ciel's neck. This sent a very unpleasant shiver down the boy's spine. As if things could not get any worse, he soon felt a hand travel down and cup his bottom through his many layers of skirt.

Ciel struggled, this was all too familiar. He did not want memories of his past to return and flood his senses, so he twisted and writhed until he was released. Though he was unaccustomed to the large amount of fabric and frill, and as a result he tripped over the dress and landed right on his face. Before he could attempt to rise, he felt arms slip under his body and pick him up bridal-style. "Put me down!" Ciel demanded in a solid tone even as he wiggled about, flailing and kicking.

"You cannot expect me to let a glorious moment like this pass! We are finally reunited! My Little Robin has come back to the nest! Ah! I had hoped I would be able to contain myself until our wedding night, but being with you like this is just too wonderful!" Despite the furious flailing form in his arms, the older man's grip was strong and unyielding and before he knew it, Ciel was thrown on the bed. His neck snapped back in a very unpleasant way, but what was more unpleasant was that the Viscount, not missing a beat, was now on top of the young boy straddling his hips and pinning his hands with one of his own. He managed to lock the younger boy's legs in place using his body, making escape impossible for the young Earl.

"Let me go!" Ciel yelled, "We're both men here!" He thrashed about but it was a futile effort, and soon he was reduced to harsh glares and his venomous mouth to try and get the other male to back off. This truly was a most preposterous situation. Had the Viscount truly lost his mind? They were male, yet did the man truly believe he could –or even would- become his wife? Of all the ludicrous notions-!

"I let you go once and shall never let you go again!" Viscount Druitt declared, obviously ignoring any and all of Ciel's protests, "I shall take you back to my home so we can live our happy lives together!"

"As if!" Ciel scoffed.

"It shall happen! But first, I wish to celebrate our first night back in each other's arms…" Viscount Druitt leaned down and kissed Ciel right on the lips. He let this kiss linger for a moment before he bit on the younger boy's bottom lip gently, telling Ciel he wanted their kiss to go further, but the stubborn Earl wouldn't have it. He kept his lips clamped shut and his teeth pressed together so hard it hurt.

Moving his lips away from Ciel's own, Viscount Druitt whispered into said boy's ear, "No need to be so coy…" his tongue flicked out, licking the shell younger male's ear. He seemed more than pleased when that action was rewarded by a harsh shudder from his little Robin.

That was it. He could not have any more of this or else _those memories _would surely surface. "Se- Sebastian!" Ciel called out, loud and clear and with only the slightest stutter.

Viscount Druitt let out a small chuckle, moving down to the nape of Ciel's neck and pressing a light kiss to the flesh he found there, "Your butler will not hear y-"

The Viscount's words were drowned out by the sudden crash of the door to the bedroom flying open and creating a dent in the wall. The male was pushed off of Ciel by a not-so-very-happy Sebastian with enough force to send him tumbling into the wall. He was dazed, but not unconscious and was scrambling to get back onto his feet.

"Young Master…" Sebastian seethed, all of the previous humor gone and a dark aura forming around him, "May I please take care of this _bug_?"

"Do whatever you want to him." Ciel said, heart racing. Yet he somehow managed to keep a cool composure. He had to. It was his duty after all; to stay cold on the exterior at all times.

Instead of dragging him out the door or making him stand up and leave, Sebastian flung the windows open and tossed Viscount Druitt out of it like he was a rag doll. It was quick, simple, and happed in all of three seconds.

Ciel calmed himself down, righting himself on the bed as he looked to Sebastian, "Don't you think that was a little rash? We're on the third floor." he started, though his tone was rather bland. He didn't really care about the man's safety but it would be a problem if someone were to notice such injuries and-

"_How is it you always get yourself into these kinds of situations?" _Sebastian seethed. His back was still to Ciel, but he could see the dark aura he formed spreading out, getting larder. Such a tone grabbed Ciel's attention right away. Never before has his butler used such a tone with him. To say he was shocked was an understatement, for after seeing the pure _fury _etched into Sebastian's features when the demon faced him he was truly stunned.

"How am I supposed to know?" Ciel snapped, though his tone was not nearly as harsh as he desired. He found himself gazing down at the soft bedding, avoiding eye contact with this butler.

When Ciel did look up he had to bite back a yelp of surprise. Sebastian had gone from the window to in front of Ciel as quick as lightning, and his eyes were _menacing_.

"What is wrong with you? Back away from me." Ciel ordered. He did not enjoy such close contact with one so angered. It's not like Sebastian would dare lay a hand on him. Right? No, he could not. It was his position as a butler not to lay a hand against his master, and he had made sure the demon knew that he lay in such a status.

"I do not like other people touching _my _Young Master_._" Sebastian all but growled, "Don't you dare let anyone touch you like that again. _You are mine." _The demon's face was now only inches away from the Earl's, and his aura was seeping to all corners of the room. Before Ciel could think of a good retort, Sebastian pounced on him like a cat attacking his prey.

_For any previous readers coming back to see this again, I obviously changed it a lot. The plot is the same, just with more details and corrections. _

_**What happens between Ciel and Sebastian?! **_

_I have a story, _Punishment, _in which Sebastian does just that. He warned Ciel not to be left alone with the Viscount after all, so he feels the need to teach Ciel lesson… and clear any traces that vile piece of filth left behind on his master. _

Thank you for reading!


End file.
